Esclavo por un día
by ArokuRaita
Summary: Oikawa decide exigir a Kageyama que salde su deuda, un tiempo después de aconsejarlo sobre cómo tratar a Hinata. Sin embargo, no lo planea bien y hay cosas que no deben dejarse al azar...
1. Una deuda impaga

**Esclavo por un día**

 _ArokuRaita_

 **Disclaimer:** 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **1\. La deuda impaga**

–Tobio-chaaan, creo que hay algo que me debes.

El armador de Karasuno se dio vuelta, extrañado. En otras circunstancias, no habría prestado atención, pero la voz que le había llamado era demasiado conocida e irritante como para ignorarla.

–¿Oikawa-san? No sé de qué hablas.

–¿Ya lo olvidaste?– De inmediato, Oikawa sacó su smartphone y buscó una imagen. Luego se la mostró a Tobio, triunfante.

–Ah, esa foto es de cuando pedí que me escucharas…– murmuró el moreno. Si estaba avergonzado, no lo demostró. Luego dijo: –Sales borroso.

Tooru lo miró, enfadado.

–¡Da igual! Lo que importa es que me debes un favor y necesito que me lo devuelvas ahora.

–Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Luego de una dramática pausa para aumentar el suspenso (cosa que no tuvo ningún efecto sobre el número 9 de Karasuno), el estudiante de Aobajohsai declaró:

–Tienes que...

Y se detuvo. Tobio miró, inquisitivo. "Asear y ordenar mi habitación" era la idea original, pero de pronto pensó que era muy poco. Tenía a su kouhai en sus manos, maldición. Podía burlarse de él, sacarlo de quicio y quién sabe qué otras maldades. Al parecer, había perdido una oportunidad muy buena, hasta que algo mejor se le ocurrió.

–Tienes que ser mi esclavo.

Kageyama se encogió de hombros.

–Si no interfiere con mi entrenamiento de vóleibol, no tengo problema.

Sorprendido, Tooru no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si hubiese dicho 'esclavo sexual'. ¿Habría respondido igual? Quizás se lo preguntaría más adelante.

–Te espero este sábado en mi casa, entonces.

Tobio sólo asintió y prosiguió su camino. Por algún motivo, Oikawa no se sentía contento, aun cuando se había salido con la suya.

* * *

Ese sábado, el timbre sonó a las 9 de la mañana en la casa de Tooru. El joven despertó, molesto, y al recordar que su familia había salido de paseo por el fin de semana, se enojó más aún.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Kageyama frente a él, soltó un bufido.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?

–Oikawa-san, me dijiste que me esperabas hoy en tu casa...

–¡Nunca te dije que fuera a esta hora!

–...Y como no me dijiste hora, decidí venir temprano para poder practicar vóleibol más tarde.

Tooru se masajeó las sienes con los dedos.

–Está bien, entra.

Aunque había pensado toda la semana en la esclavitud de su kouhai, no se le había ocurrido ninguna idea práctica aparte de obligarlo a asear su habitación (sí había imaginado cosas menos santas, pero las desechó con prontitud). Mientras pensaba a toda velocidad, notó que Tobio lo miraba fijo.

–Entonces... ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Oikawa-san?

Exasperado, Tooru dijo:

–¡Hazme el desayuno!

Tobio se quitó la chaqueta y fue hacia la cocina como un autómata.

–¿Tomas leche, café o té? ¿Qué comes: tamagoyaki, tofu, arroz? ¿O tal vez tostadas con tocino y huevo frito?

–Prepara lo que quieras, Tobio-chan.

Finalmente, el estudiante de Karasuno, al no saber qué elegir, preparó todo lo que había mencionado. Incluyendo el té, el café y la leche. Tooru, al ver la molestia que el joven se había tomado, comió y bebió todo sin chistar. De hecho, se sentía de mejor humor con el estómago lleno.

–Ahora, querido kouhai, anda a ordenar mi habitación.

Mientras veía trabajar al chico de primer año, Oikawa se sintió satisfecho. Claro que había despertado de mal humor, pero las cosas iban bien y su esclavo (qué raro sonaba llamarlo así) era más competente de lo que esperaba.

Una vez que la pieza estuvo ordenada, Oikawa anunció que iba a bañarse, por lo que Tobio debería prepararle el baño.

–Está todo listo, Oikawa-san.

Para haber sido el 'Rey de la cancha', Kageyama era bastante servicial cuando quería. Al mayor le interesó ver cuál sería su límite. "¿Se enojará con lo que le diré a continuación?", pensó.

–Quiero que tú me laves, Tobio-chan.

Los ojos azules del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

–Porque eres mi esclavo.

Kageyama frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín de desagrado. "Ah, parece que ahí está su límite", rió Oikawa para sus adentros.

–Está bien, lo haré, pero sólo por esta vez.

Ahora fue Tooru quien se sorprendió. No esperaba que el más joven fuese a aceptar. De repente, la situación se había vuelto muy incómoda... "¿Le digo que era una broma? No, puede tomarlo mal y quizás no acepte mis órdenes posteriores. Qué hago..." Por fin, encontró una solución.

–No te preocupes, Tobio-chan, sólo tendrás que limpiar mi espalda, porque obviamente no la alcanzo bien.

Oikawa notó un dejo de alivio en los ojos de Kageyama y, extrañamente, se sintió molesto.

* * *

El baño estaba caliente y lleno de vapor. Tooru entró, seguido por Tobio. Estuvo a punto de echarlo, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que debía tener la espalda limpia antes de entrar a la tina. Por eso, tenía que desnudarse frente a su kouhai... No había pensado en eso. Se retó mentalmente.

–Voy a desvestirme, así que no te des vuelta– dijo, quitándose la ropa.

–Oikawa-san, no soy una chica. Los dos tenemos lo mismo.

–¡No tenemos exactamente "lo mismo"!–. Luego de una pausa corta, el mayor no pudo evitar preguntar:

–¿O es que quieres verme desnudo?

Kageyama resopló. Le había hecho caso a su senpai, pues le estaba dando la espalda, así que este último no podía ver su expresión, pero esperaba que fuera una de incomodidad. De este modo, no sería el único.

–Tengo que lavarte, obviamente te veré desnudo.

–Sólo verás mi espalda.

Hubo un tenso silencio hasta que Kageyama dijo, cortante:

–¿Estás listo? ¿Podemos empezar ya?

Aunque Oikawa estaba incómodo, le animó saber que su kouhai también lo estaba. Sin responderle, se echó agua y jabón y luego se sentó en un banquito, dándole la espalda al moreno. Sintió el tacto de la esponja sobre su piel... y luego, unos bruscos refregones.

–¡Ouch! ¡Para, idiota! ¡Me duele!

–Hay que limpiar bien para sacar toda la suciedad. Aguanta un poco, por favor.

El joven de cabellos castaños no sabía si su kouhai lo decía en serio o sólo se estaba vengando, pero decidió acceder. El paso de la esponja se hizo más suave, hasta que sólo sintió agua tibia.

De pronto, los dedos del joven lo acariciaron con suavidad alrededor de los omóplatos. "¿Qué es esto?", se preguntó el mayor, nervioso. No tanto por la caricia, sino porque quería más y su cuerpo no tardaría en reaccionar.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Tu espalda es ancha, Oikawa-san.

–¿Y qué?

–No lo había notado antes.

El joven desnudo tragó saliva. Decidió responder sin mirar a su esclavo.

–Seguramente tu espalda también lo es. No te fijes en tonterías. Ahora sal del baño, ya has hecho suficiente.

Unos segundos después, la puerta del baño se cerró a sus espaldas. Oikawa entró en la tina y se quedó un rato pensando qué hacer.

* * *

Tooru salió del baño, envuelto en una bata, y fue hacia su habitación. En ella, Tobio estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo entero. El rostro del dueño de casa se encendió como una cerilla, pero su esclavo no se dio cuenta.

–Creo que mi espalda no es tan ancha como la tuya, Oikawa-san… ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Kageyama dio un paso atrás. El setter de Aobajohsai estaba a muy poca distancia de su cuerpo y sus ojos parecían dos teas ardiendo.

–No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para sacarte la ropa.

–Lo siento, volveré a ponérmela enseguida.

–Espera, quédate así.

–No entiendo, ¿me la quito o me la pongo?–. Parecía que Tobio estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tooru sonrió y se alejó un poco.

–Quítate los pantalones. Lentamente.

El moreno quiso protestar, pero algo en su senpai lo detuvo. Finalmente, lo hizo. Sentía cómo se deslizaba la tela por sus piernas y le sorprendió no haberse dado cuenta antes de la sensación. Luego notó que los ojos de Oikawa lo recorrían: primero sus piernas, luego sus manos y antebrazos, su rostro, sus ojos… y se detuvieron en sus calzoncillos. Cuando Tobio bajó la vista, descubrió que tenía una erección.

–¿Eh? ¿En qué momento…?

Oikawa lanzó una carcajada.

–Mientras te bajabas los pantalones, Tobio-chan. ¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta?

–N-no…

Su expresión avergonzada y sus mejillas enrojecidas provocaron más reacciones en el mayor, quien, repentinamente, tomó una de las manos de Kageyama y la guió dentro de la bata. Los dos se miraron: uno, con incredulidad, el otro, con un deseo contenido a duras penas.

–OK, basta. Tobio, esta es tu oportunidad para largarte y olvidar lo que pasó acá. Si no lo haces, te lo ordenaré. No estoy jugando.

Soltó la mano del moreno y lo hizo a un lado, con desdén. Luego le dio la espalda.

–Gracias por todo. Ahora puedes irte, Tobio-chan.

Kageyama quedó paralizado. ¿Qué pretendía Oikawa? Éste no vio que las facciones del joven cambiaban de la sorpresa a la rabia…

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Amo por unos instantes

**Esclavo por un día**

 _ArokuRaita_

 **Disclaimer:** 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **2\. Amo por unos instantes**

Primero en Kitagawa Daiichi, luego en los primeros partidos de Karasuno, Kageyama había soportado los desprecios y ataques de Oikawa con relativa calma. Sin embargo, era sólo una fachada, pues en el fondo le dolían tanto como lo que sufrió con Kindaichi y los demás. ¿De verdad era una persona tan detestable? Además, al venir de alguien a quien admiraba, esos ataques eran doblemente hirientes.

Eso hizo que aceptara el reto que propuso Tooru. En cierto modo, quería demostrarle su capacidad y valía, incluso como un esclavo. Ser desechado incluso así fue demasiado para él.

Cuando caminó hacia Oikawa y tocó su hombro, no quedaba nada del joven servicial que había sido minutos antes. El dueño de casa se dio cuenta muy tarde, cuando esa mano lo obligó a voltearse. La diferencia de altura, incluso del ancho de la espalda, era insignificante.

–No me gusta ese trato, Oikawa-san. No estaba muy seguro de si quería jugar a esto contigo o no, pero detesto que sigas mirándome con desprecio. Así que sigo.

–Pues espero que no te arrepien…

El muchacho de cabellos castaños no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues la boca de Tobio cubrió la suya casi con violencia, mientras sus manos deslizaron la bata por sus hombros y la arrojaron al suelo. Luego subieron y bajaron por su espalda, para detenerse y apretar sus nalgas hasta marcarles las uñas. Oikawa dejó escapar un gemido.

–Veo que te gusta, senpai.

¿Debía recordarle a ese kouhai insolente que aún era su esclavo? No, no había posibilidad. Tobio ya lo había arrojado sobre la cama y, mientras uno de sus brazos lo rodeaba como una anaconda hambrienta, besaba y mordía sus pezones y su mano libre tiraba de su cabello.

Trató de removerse, pero los dientes de Kageyama presionaron un poco más.

–Quieto, Oikawa-san. Ahora es mi turno.

En silencio, dejó que su antiguo esclavo terminara por envolverlo completamente. No se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Kageyama. Tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar en ellos, y también temía lo que podían mostrar los suyos.

–Supongo que sientes asco, Oikawa-san, ¿no es así? Que tu estúpido kouhai esté ensuciándote después de tu baño, que te muerda y bese contra tu voluntad… Sigues despreciándome, ¿no?

–No…

–Mentiroso. Pero no me importa. Estoy harto de tu desdén. Estoy harto de tu superioridad, de tu actitud, la de ahora y la del pasado… Me has hecho tanto daño…

Sólo cuando unas gotitas tibias cayeron sobre su cuello, Tooru decidió mirar a su atacante y le impactó ver que lloraba como esa vez en que Karasuno perdió contra Aobajohsai. "Merezco todo lo que quiera hacerme", se dijo el joven. Pensó que era incapaz de responder al dolor de su excompañero, pero su cuerpo tomó la iniciativa y atrajo a Tobio, aún lloroso, hacia su pecho.

–En el pasado te envidié, e incluso hoy desearía tener tu talento, pero no te odio. Es más, siempre serás mi estúpido kouhai.

–Mentiroso…– murmuró el joven, algo más tranquilo. Sus mejillas seguían húmedas. Tooru suspiró.

–¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

Kageyama se mantuvo en silencio por un rato. Su furia había remitido. Luego dijo algo que Oikawa ya había intuido:

–Enséñame tu saque.

–Creo que puedo hacer algo mejor…

Con un movimiento rápido, Tooru empujó a Tobio a un lado y luego se tendió sobre él. Recorrió con sus labios el pecho del más joven, lamió sus pezones oscuros y besó cada uno de sus abdominales. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado en un par de años. No quedaba nada del niño que lo miraba desde lejos. Sí, quizás los ojos... Grandes, atentos y punzantes. Horadaban su alma y su corazón.

Cuando llegó a la entrepierna de Kageyama, éste extendió sus brazos para alejarlo.

–No lo hagas, Oikawa-san, aún no me he bañado... Además, después de cómo me porté contigo, no es justo.

–Tobio-chan, ¿no crees que me he portado peor? Tómalo como una compensación.

Sin esperar respuesta, el joven sostuvo entre sus manos el miembro de su kouhai y lo llevó a su boca.

* * *

No imaginaba que su kouhai estuviese tan bien dotado, así que la mandíbula comenzó a dolerle al poco rato. Podía sentir el fuerte aroma de su miembro y le sorprendió lo mucho que le gustaba. "¿Es posible que todo el desagrado que sentía por él fuera sólo una pantalla?", se preguntó Tooru. En un momento, el moreno intentó alejarse de su senpai mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible. El mayor adivinó que Kageyama estaba a punto de irse, por lo que lo sostuvo firmemente y continuó su labor. No se la iba a hacer fácil.

Con un gemido, Tobio eyaculó. Oikawa alcanzó a tragar un poco, pero gran parte cayó fuera de su boca. Había sido mucho.

–¿Qué pasó, Tobio-chan? ¿Llevabas muchos días de abstinencia?

Kageyama, con las mejillas rojas, miró hacia la pared y no contestó. Su compañero se limpió los labios y esbozó una sonrisa. Al parecer, el moreno había vuelto a ser su silencioso y eficiente esclavo, pero debía admitir que, como amo, despertaba gratas y desconocidas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Dominar o ser dominado eran opciones deliciosas por igual junto a su kouhai.

–¿Me crees ahora?– murmuró Tooru cerca del oído de su kouhai, quien se estremeció.

–Un poco.

Oikawa se recostó junto a Kageyama. El más joven se volteó para mirar a su compañero y, de forma repentina, se acurrucó junto a éste. "¿Cuántas facetas tiene Tobio-chan? Demonios, quiero conocerlas todas...", pensó el setter de Aobajohsai, mientras acariciaba su cabello negro.

Luego de un largo rato, Oikawa dijo:

–Quiero que vengas mañana también.

Kageyama se levantó, frunciendo el ceño. Su senpai sonreía.

–¿Qué? ¿No era sólo por hoy?

–Nunca di un plazo, Tobio-chan, sólo dije que tenías que ser mi esclavo y aceptaste, siempre que no interfiriera en tus entrenamientos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El moreno abrió los ojos como platos.

–Supuse que sería sólo por hoy...

Tooru lanzó una carcajada maligna.

–No te preocupes, te trataré bien, esclavo mío.

Dicho esto, lo abrazó y no volvió a soltarlo durante toda la tarde.

* * *

FIN

…(?)


End file.
